


be careful what you wish for

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Horror, I’ll post another chapter in a couple days, M/M, Psychological Horror, also talks of anxiety?, ghosts?? dunno, i love kihyun, im a scaredy cat just like min, im bad at tags, kihyuk, literally gave myself chills writing this, minhyuk has anxiety here, ugh i ship them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: // horror au where minhyuk wishes he had a twin and he gets more than he bargained for.





	be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic in so long so here's a spooky kihyuk fic for your spooky pleasure! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

Minhyuk sat at the desk in the lecture hall with his head resting on his arm, glaring at the clock from the back of the room. The arms on the clock were moving so slow, it seemed like they were mocking him. Minhyuk never understood the point of algebra – _do people really use it everyday?_ He pulled his cell phone stealthily out of his pocket, and opened his message thread to Kihyun.

MH: Algebra is so dumb

MH: Save me

MH: pls

KH: LOL

KH: Are you sure you aren’t the dumb one?

MH: Shut up

MH: I wish I had a twin to trade places with me so I could stay home and sleep

KH: TWO Minhyuks??? No thanks, I think the ENTIRE WORLD will pass

MH: Stfu

KH: :*

KH: Pay attention

Minhyuk scoffed at his boyfriend’s teasing and tried his hardest to pay attention to his professor explain the importance of radicals in the most monotone voice he could muster up.

When the clock hit 3:15, Minhyuk was basically already flying out of the door and into the hallway. The vending machine caught his eye, and he decided he deserved to treat himself for not walking out of that boring class halfway through. He surveyed the contents of the machine through the glass – _overpriced fruit snacks or overpriced skittles, the eternal battle,_ he thought to himself. He finally decided on fruit snacks, and pulled some coins out of the pocket of his jeans to shove into the mouth of the machine. His eyes lit up with glee as the fruit snacks slowly got pushed forward and fell into the bottom. He bent down to reach his arm in eagerly, and when he stood up, he caught a glimpse of another boy standing behind him waiting in line.

“Whoa, you scared me! I’m sorry I took so long-“ he said, as he spun around to apologize for his dilemma between the sugary snacks, but to his confusion, there was no one there. The hallway was pretty empty, he mentally noted as he looked down both ways, but he could’ve sworn that someone was standing behind him. He took a last glimpse down the hallway before shrugging and telling himself he needed more sleep, and walked out of the double doors into the cool autumn air.

* * *

 

Minhyuk sat behind the counter on his stool with a notebook, his textbook, highlighters and pens in front of him. He worked the graveyard shift at a convenience store a couple of subway stops away from his house – he could attend school and have a job at the same time, and he was always a night owl, anyway, so it wasn’t all too bad. It got a little boring sometimes, though, so it was the perfect place to study and do homework.

Kihyun walked in around midnight with a box of fried chicken in one hand and a two liter of soda in the other and Minhyuk’s eyes lit up.

“Ki!” he said excitedly, eyeing the box of chicken from their favorite fast food restaurant. Kihyun smiled that brilliant smile and sat the chicken on top of the counter, and pulled a chair away from the bottom of the other side of the counter. He gave Minhyuk a quick kiss before sitting down.

“I don’t know why you keep buying food when we can just take it from here for free,” Minhyuk said as the smell of grease filled his nose.

“And eat what? Ramen again? Do you know how long it takes for the body to digest those fake noodles? And how much sodium is in one packet? Minhyuk seriously-“

“Jesus Christ, okay, mom,” Minhyuk said mockingly as he pulled the chicken out of the box.

“Don’t sass me,” Kihyun said sternly, earning a giggle and a leg nudge from Minhyuk under the counter.

They ate in comfortable silence – Kihyun was kind of right, Minhyuk thought to himself. He was happy to get real food after eating ramen noodles basically every time he worked at the shop, which was almost every night. He was going to turn into one big noodle.

“I’fe fewt kind of weiwd today,” Minhyuk said, bits of chicken breast landing on his plate. Kihyun looked at him in disgust.

“Chew with your mouth closed,” Kihyun said as he poured more soda into Minhyuk’s cup. “What do you mean ‘weird’, anyway? You feeling okay?” Kihyun said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Kihyun was Minhyuk's best-friend-turned-friends-with-benefits-turned-who-knows-turned-serious-boyfriend and basically knew everything about him, including the fact that Minhyuk had an anxiety disorder. He had walked in on him at 3 am having a panic attack on his bathroom floor and took him to the hospital, where he stayed until the drugs the doctors gave Minhyuk wore off in the late morning. From that point on, Kihyun stayed worrying about him, even though therapy really helped Minhyuk a lot. He worked through his anxiety and even was able to stop taking his “zombie medicine” – the Prozac his doctor prescribed made him feel like a hollow shell, so he saved it for times that he only felt that he absolutely needed it. He had a few in his bag, and the rest were at his apartment in his cabinet.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, nothing is wrong, I’ve just had an off day,” he said with a shrug. Kihyun looked at him sympathetically.

“Hey, you know that I’m always here for you, right? If you ever need me I’m always just a text or phone call away,” Kihyun said gently, wrapping his legs around Minhyuk’s tenderly from the opposite side of the counter.

“I know, Ki, I know,” Minhyuk said, smiling softly at his cute, caring boyfriend.

The two finished up their late dinner and said their goodbyes, and after giving Kihyun another kiss and telling him to drive home safe, he was alone again.

Minhyuk resumed his studying, but his mind couldn’t focus on what he was reading. He started thinking about the vending machine incident again and the more he thought about it, the more it didn’t make sense. He could’ve sworn – no, he absolutely knew that there was someone standing behind him when he went to stand up. He was about his height, had brunette hair like him, and was even wearing a similar sweater to his, but the sweater thing didn’t really matter – grey was a common choice for sweaters in the autumn months. But when he turned around there wasn’t a single soul but him in that hallway.

A chill shot up his spine and he felt even more alone than usual. Minhyuk was used to being alone in the shop – only club goers looking for water or hangover medicine and late night workers looking for a quick bite to eat were the ones to come into the shop at that time of night, but he suddenly felt uncomfortable and the air became thick in the shop. Hairs stood up on the back of his neck, almost like he wasn’t alone, but a quick trip around the shop proved that to be false. He hoped his anxiety wasn’t kicking in again, and he forced himself to calm down and stop overthinking, something he did when he was close to having an attack. He fought the urge to text Kihyun and made himself go back to his work until the early morning worker came in to take over his shift.

After saying goodbye to his coworker he stepped out of the shop into the cool autumn Seoul night and raised his arms over his head for a quick stretch and a much needed yawn. Working the night shift did have its perks, but a major drawback was that he couldn’t get very much sleep – he had to wake up around 12:30 PM for his classes and he usually didn’t get home until around 5:30 or 6 am from the shop, so that left him around 6 and a half hours for sleep, which wasn’t much for him. He rubbed his eyes and started walking down the street towards the lights of the subway station, which usually was open by the time he got out of work.

The orange street lamps glowed above him and cast a long shadow in front of him as he made his way down the street. In his peripheral vision, though, something caught his eye. He looked down and there were two of his shadows, when there should’ve only been one. There’s always only one. He stopped in his tracks and could feel his heartbeat in his chest. He blinked three times just to make sure he wasn’t delirious from sleep deprivation, but the shadows both stayed. He did a 360 degree turn once, twice, three times in case someone was messing with him, but there was no one there. He looked back down, and there was only one shadow.

He looked around one more time and half walked half jogged to the subway station, looking over his shoulder every few seconds until he got there.


End file.
